


War and Peace

by Kirumi_Tojo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Minor Violence, No Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumi_Tojo/pseuds/Kirumi_Tojo
Summary: Korekiyo hears something outside his dorm. Good thing he paid attention during that self-defence presentation.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom!  
> Character A stays up really, Really, REALLY late working on something (school, work stuff, a hobby, etc). Character B hears someone/something (footsteps, talking, doors opening and closing, etc) and totally thinks someone’s breaking into the house or something because they don’t know A is awake.

Korekiyo lay awake in his dorm room. Having awoken from the simulation and discovering that he nor any of his friends were dead had been a relief. Of course, Tenko had been extremely furious with him, but that was obvious - he  _ had _ killed her, after all. Many of the others who had survived past his trial were disgusted by him, despite his (and many others’) desperate attempts to remind them that his personality from the simulation wasn’t his own. Korekiyo rolled over to his side, the standard-sized bed they had all been given did nothing to help soothe him into a gentle rest.

Korekiyo heard footsteps, soft and delicate on the floor as they passed his dorm room. Unfortunately for him, he and his classmates didn’t have the luxury of soundproof rooms like they did in the simulation. Korekiyo strained his ears, trying to discern who could be outside his room. The voice sounded muffled, but Korekiyo couldn’t easily discern their gender. The footsteps continued, shortly stopping at his door before moving on quickly to the next. Korekiyo turned his head towards the alarm clock that sat on his desk and, through his tired and bleary eyes, was able to discover that the time was 3:24 AM. Korekiyo stood out from his bed. Just who could be up and about this early in the morning?

The footsteps returned to his door again, standing still for longer than last time. Korekiyo pulled himself to the door, his legs shaking as his mind whirred with possibilities. ‘Is it K1-B0? No, no he needs to charge himself for quite some time.’ Korekiyo told himself as he sprawled himself out across the floor, trying to see under the door for any sign who could be up this late. He pressed his face further into the ground, looking for who it could be as he peered through his singular open eye.

What he was met with, however, terrified him. A pair of black shoes, along with matching socks, greeted him, turned directly to face his dorm’s door. Korekiyo stood up, hiding to the side to try and stay out of view. ‘So there’s an intruder! I need to inform others!’ Korekiyo told himself as he maneuvered his way away from the gap under the door. Korekiyo shuddered, an unnerving thought protruding into his mind. ‘No, I can deal with this myself. I just need to surprise them.’

Korekiyo moved to his closet and reached into the pocket of one of his pants. The principal, Jin Kirigiri, had made sure that everybody was knowledgeable in self-defence. Some of the fighters of the class, such as Tenko and Maki, had been brought up onto the gym stage to give a simple demonstration - Tenko displaying her martial arts and Maki discussing weaponry commonly used for defence. Korekiyo was glad he had decided to pay attention to them. He grabbed hold of the switchblades’ handle, his knuckles turning white as he grasped it tightly.

Korekiyo moved to his door, no longer seeing the shadow from under it. Korekiyo unlocked his door, twisting the handle slowly as to not alert the intruder. His hands almost lost grip from sweat. He opened the door slightly, taking a peek through the miniscule opening he had made. However, it seemed as though the attacker had moved on, only catching the outline of a black glove as it moved out of sight and he was unable to see them any longer. Korekiyo shivered as he braced himself, slowly pulling the door further open as he charged forwards.

\---

Kirumi sighed, her long-handled broom having already familiarised itself with the floor that she had swept so many times. Kirumi didn’t know why she kept cleaning the dorm hallways. Maybe it was her personality from the simulation taking over. Maybe it was her continuous selfless devotion that had inevitably gotten her killed. Maybe she just wanted to prove that she could be trusted by her friends again. She didn’t know, but she felt the need to clean wherever she had walked. Kirumi stopped in front of Shinguji’s room. She had heard about his trial and what his motive to kill was, but she found that she couldn’t blame him for it. Not in the kind of ‘Yeah, incest is okay and everything,’ but she was instead sympathising with the part of him that had lost his closest friend and family member.

Kirumi moved on, sweeping up and down the hallways as she walked, only occasionally stopping in front of Shinguji’s room, her thistle end of the broom almost silent with how delicate she was. Kirumi looked around, her hands twitching as she heard a door creak. Kirumi whirred around, using her broom as a blockade against the person’s attacks. The attacker lunged forwards again, attempting to strike Kirumi with a weapon. She dodged to the side, feeling the air swish besides her. Kirumi darted her head around, finally getting a good view of her culprit.

Her eyes widened, almost dropping the broom completely as she looked on in disbelief. There stood Shinguji, breath heavy as he charged at Kirumi, his eyes staring at her with the intent to kill. He wore his usual dark green uniform and Kirumi wondered for a moment if he slept in it, before shaking her head. Right now, at this moment in time, Shinguji had attempted to harm her. She grabbed the broom with a sure-fire determination, her features contorting as she darted forwards, her mind filled with nothing but rage.

\---

Miu listened around in her room, grumbling tiredly as she sat up in bed. There was probably a horny couple fucking in the hallway again.  _ It’s probably Cock-itchy and Poo-itchy again! _ Miu made a bet with herself as she got out of her bed, having the decency to at least put on some clothes before she approached the couple. Miu finished getting dressed, her hands hanging at her hips in annoyance. ‘I swear to Atua, I am going to murder those twinks out there.’ Miu twisted the door handle, feeling the cool breeze outside wrap around her.

Miu looked down the hallway, not seeing anything but the noises growing louder.  _ Holy fuck! They are going at it in the hall! I gotta see this! _ Miu thought as she dashed through the hall. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and she couldn’t let this go to waste. Miu turned around the corner, feeling her adrenaline spike as she witnessed two figures dance through the hall. Her smile fell, realising that the people were, in fact, clothed and not in the middle of a fuck-session. What she saw, however, shocked her.

There, swivelling and twirling around the room like a pre-planned dance, sat Kirumi and Korekiyo, charging at one another ruthlessly. Miu screamed, her hands raising up to her mouth as she watched the duo. “Holy shit! The creepy fucko decided to stab Kirumilf!”

Then, Miu froze. Her scream had alerted the two attackers from their battle and they were now staring at her, eyes locked onto her quivering form. Miu, being the absolute genius that she is, decided that she may as well die with a bang. “Hah! Look at these horny fuckers! Never thought that the cleanin’ lady would’ve been into  _ this _ !” She cried her hands lifting up to a lock of her hair. “Although, I guess I’m not surprised. I always knew you were a kinky bitch!”

\--

Kirumi froze, feeling her blood run cold as she slowly lifted her gaze towards Shinguji again, finally taking in his wide and bloodshot eyes. Kirumi staggered backwards, losing her sense of balance as she held herself against the wall. Shinguji mirrored her movement, the feeling of adrenaline wearing off of him as well. Kirumi gathered her words, feeling her tongue-tie in her throat. “I… I must deeply apologise to you, Mister Shinguji. I was unaware as to whom was charging at me until recently and-”

Shinguji cut her off with an exhausted sigh, pushing himself off of the wall. “There is no need to apologise, Kirumi. In fact, it is I who should be apologising to you. I had mistaken you for an intruder since you were so silent in your steps.” Shinguji said as he spread his arms out wide, giving off his signature chuckle.

Kirumi stood forwards as well, feeling slightly better now that everything had been resolved. “Still, allow me to make you some tea. I can only assume that everything that happened… back then… has affected you and any sense of paranoia deeply. So please, allow me to make something to soothe your nerves.”

Miu cackled from the sidelines. “Holy fuck, Kirumilf, just go and fuck him, already! We know you’re horny, now stop the damn foreplay!” She said in between breaths, turning around to her dorm. “Now, I’m gonna go catch up on my beauty sleep. Don’t be too fucking loud, ya hear me?”

Kirumi stared bewildered towards the crass woman behind her before regaining her composure. Miu was a mystery, sometimes, with all of her loud language and extreme personality. She sighed, kneeling down to the floor to obtain the broom that had been discarded a moment ago. “Well then, shall we be going, Mister Shinguji?” She asked, her voice still shaky as she steeled herself.

Korekiyo let out another chuckle, feeling the beauty of humanity start to makes its way to the forefront of his psyche before disappearing as quickly as it had begun. He couldn’t think like that. He had promised that he would get rid of those thoughts after the simulation, and he intended to make well on that promise.

\--

Kirumi sat at the large table, situated in one of the seats just across from Shinguji. Her hands trembled slightly, despite the warmth of the tea that was currently steaming in her hands. She didn’t really know how to confront this situation, especially since he had  _ just attacked her with a knife _ . Kirumi shook that thought out of her mind. She couldn’t afford to be thinking about things like that. Shinguji was most likely put off guard, after all. Kirumi shuddered, her arms scratching at her gloves as she shifted slightly in her seat.

\--

Korekiyo let out a cough, his hands slightly fiddling about with the mask that had covered his face. All of the students had decided to keep their original outfits since they didn’t want to think about the clothes their old selves had worn.

Korekiyo shuddered slightly, his hands moving down to his tea as he brought it to his lips, taking a small sip and feeling the warmth move down his throat. He had often wondered what he was like before the audition, but it hadn’t really mattered. Team Danganronpa had only kept a few of the audition tapes that were intended for the survivors, so everyone else’s had been destroyed. It hurt Korekiyo to think about who he was, or how obsessed he would have been with his sister. Maybe he wasn’t obsessed at all and Team Danganronpa just took his affection for her to unnecessary levels.

Korekiyo took another sip of the tea, not caring how warm it was as he tried to forget about  _ her _ .

\--

“So, Mr Shinguji, are you feeling better yet? If you are not, I can make a few snacks for you.” Kirumi asked, her hands moving to the teapot that sat delicately in the centre of the table. She eyed the room around her, seeing nothing that she could talk about to start up a conversation that wouldn’t end in awkward silence.

Korekiyo shook his head, his hands moving under the table awkwardly as he stood up, bowing slightly before moving for the door. “No, thank you, Kirumi. I believe that I am feeling better now. Again, I must thank you for this wonderful opportunity.” He spoke, hand twisting the door handle that led to the outside hallway and, eventually, the dorms.

“Wait!” Kirumi cried out, her hand reaching out for Korekiyo as she stood up swiftly, pushing the chair back behind her, which scraped against the floor loudly.

Korekiyo turned around slowly, one hand resting against his chin as he gazed at her. “Ah, what is it that you need, Kirumi?” He asked, still looking at her slightly flushed form.

Kirumi began to speak, her voice wavering slightly as she blushed. “W-well, I was wondering if you would want to do this again sometime, if it was alright with you, Mr Shinguji?” She asked, her hands fumbling around with the hem of her skirt.

Korekiyo looked to her slyly, his mouth twitching up in mild surprise. Was this a confession, maybe? Now that he didn’t have his sister inside to tell him no, or to get friends for, he would be delighted. “Is this a date? Because if so, then, of course, I would go out with you, Kirumi. Shall we meet up here again tomorrow night?” He asked, his bandaged hands still wrapped around the door handle as he pulled it open.

Kirumi let out a relieved sigh before chuckling, one of her hands lifting up to her mouth as she blew a kiss towards Korekiyo. “Of course then, darling. It’s a date.”

Kirumi walked past Korekiyo with astounding speed, having pushed her chair into the table and taken the tray with the teapot to the kitchen. Kirumi stood up straighter, walking past Korekiyo and laying a kiss on his cheek, watching as a blush seeped on to his features. “Goodbye, Korekiyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a little one-shot I wrote between Kirumi and Korekiyo. Sorry the prompt claim took so long.


End file.
